


Good Luck

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [18]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Matthew, Robby is stubborn. And, yeah, he’s also kind of a push over. But he would never agree to do something he really didn’t want to do. You guys have talked about marriage before as something you both want. So man up and get your boy.”Matthew huffed out a laugh, “Thanks, Taryn.”“Good Luck!” she called after him, smiling softly as Matthew walked over to Robby and laced their fingers together, grinning at their grandpa pulling Robby toward the path that led to the part of the property that was on the Cape.
Relationships: Robert Thomas/Matthew Tkachuk
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 18





	Good Luck

Matthew was nervous. The ring felt heavy in his pocket as he watched Robby talk to his grandpa. He almost jumped out of his skin when Taryn came over.

“What’s up?” she grinned over at him, “Watching Robby talk to grandpa like a weirdo?”

“I’m just thinking,” Matthew replied, looking down at the porch railing.

“You’re gonna propose, aren’t you?”

“How’d you know?”

“I overheard dad talking to mom about it,” Taryn grinned. When she noticed the look on Matthew’s face, she added, “You know he’s gonna say ‘yes’, right? Like, he’s almost as obsessed with you as you are of him.”

“I know,” Matthew replied, “but it’s a big step and -”

“And you’ve been together - mostly long distance - for four, five years.”

“Yeah…”

“You obviously love him.”

“Duh.”

“And he loves you.”

“Yeah.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“I don’t want to make him feel like he has to say yes.”

“Matthew, Robby is stubborn. And, yeah, he’s also kind of a push over. But he would never agree to do something he really didn’t want to do. You guys have talked about marriage before as something you both want. So man up and get your boy.”

Matthew huffed out a laugh, “Thanks, Taryn.”

“Good Luck!” she called after him, smiling softly as Matthew walked over to Robby and laced their fingers together, grinning at their grandpa pulling Robby toward the path that led to the part of the property that was on the Cape.

+

It was an hour before they came back, both looking insanely happy, the ring fitted onto Robby’s finger.

“Congrats,” Taryn grinned as Matthew flopped onto one of the chairs around the fire and pulled Robby onto his lap.

“Thanks,” Robby grinned widely, giggling as Matthew kissed his cheek before starting to chirp Brady for his marshmallow roasting skills.


End file.
